1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand grips and more particularly to an easily replaced hand grip for mobility, support, and seating devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of mobility, support and seating devices include hand grips. For example, walkers, crutches and canes employ handles or hand grips. In previous devices, the hand grip is fixedly attached to the device, often by heat shrink fitting, and can not be removed by the consumer if damaged or soiled or for any other purposed. Instead, the device must be returned to the manufacturer if the hand grip needs to be replaced. Furthermore, if a walker, for example, is used by different people, sanitary issues arise. If such devices are provided on a rental basis for temporary use, it is costly and time consuming to replace the hand grip for subsequent users.
Some previously known grip apparatuses are for sanitary purposes and cover handles used by many individuals. The grips are disposable or reusable and provide protection against germs or other unsanitary conditions left by prior users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,066 discloses a reusable cover for grocery cart handles. While such a device provides a sanitary grasp for a grocery cart handle, it does not provide a stable, non-slip gripping surface as such stability is not contemplated in such a use. Numerous other such covers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,065,764, 5,429,377, 5,215,319 and many others. None of these devices provides a stable, non-slip hand grip.
Thus, it is desired to make available a hand grip which can be replaced easily when worn or when needed for sanitary reasons. Further, it is desired to make available a hand grip which can be replaced by the consumer. Finally, it is desired to make available a hand grip which attaches in a non-slip connection.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hand grip which can be replaced easily when worn or when needed for sanitary reasons.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hand grip which can be replaced by the consumer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hand grip which attaches in a non-slip connection.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objectives in a simple and cost effective manner.